Unlike Rhaenys and Visenya
by public static void
Summary: Lyanna y Elia, las dos reinas del Rey Rhaegar, conspiran en secreto para gobernar el reino mientras su esposo se pierde en un mundo de fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

No me pude contener y empecé a escribir esto. Es un UA en que Aerys murió al caer de una ventana. Rhaegar se convirtió en Rey, y temiendo que Elia no pudiera tener más hijos, buscó otra esposa para que le diera a la Visenya faltante en su idea de la profecía.

Lyanna Stark, la segunda reina, le ha dado dos hijos y ninguna hija, y el Rey se ha resignado. Sin embargo, hay otros que no.

* * *

.

.

.

Lyanna salió de su habitación sigilosamente. Era la hora del lobo y nada le pareció más apropiado que eso.

El Guardia Real en turno, un nuevo capa blanca de pocos años más que ella (Arys, recordó), estaba dormido contra la pared. Por un momento pensó en quedarse dentro de su habitación y esperar a que el día surgiera, no queriendo causar problemas para el Guardia Real.

Lyanna ignoró ese pensamiento y pasó de largo, agradeciendo que las delicadas zapatillas de seda no hicieran ruido sobre el piso de piedra.

No tardó mucho en salir de la Bóveda de las Doncellas y apresuró su paso hasta llegar al Torreón de Maegor.

— Reina Lyanna —dijo el guardia que custodiaba la entrada. Se veía más despierto que Arys a pesar de ser uno de los guardias directos de los Targaryen, vistiendo de negro y rojo.

— Necesito entrar al Torreón, Ser —ordenó ella con voz autoritaria. Se sentía impostora y burlada a la vez. La única Reina en Poniente, en Desembarco del Rey y en la Fortaleza Roja, era la mujer a quien Lyanna iba a visitar. Dar órdenes sólo servía para recordarle eso: una verdadera reina no necesitaría decir que requiere entrada.

— Aún no hay nadie despierto, Majestad —dijo el guardia mientras abría la puerta—. Es la hora del lobo.

Lyanna sonrió de lado ante el sobresalto del guardia, quien la miró sin entender.

— Así es como lo prefiero.

Entró al torreón antes de que le detuviera y caminó por largos y vacíos pasillos. Subió la escalinata hasta las habitaciones reales y esquivó por completo la de Rhaegar. Se detuvo al ver el cuarto de los niños, pero con un respiro y asintiendo a Ser Jaime y los otros guardias (dos vestidos de gris, dos vestidos de naranja brillante), que la miraron con detenimiento.

— Majestad —dijeron los cuatro guardias al unísono, mostrando respeto por el título vacío que ostentaba.

Lyanna asintió para ellos también y siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo.

Frente a ella quedó la puerta de las habitaciones de la Reina. Tristemente, también el Príncipe Lewyn, el único Guardia Real que la detestaba, también estaba ahí.

— De vuelta, Lady Lyanna —dijo el altanero príncipe con una mueca—. La Reina duerme.

Ella no se dejó intimidar.

— Elia me espera, Ser —respondió Lyanna, deseando que el hombre no fuera tan odioso.

— Déjala entrar, tío —provino desde dentro de la habitación la voz de Elia, que no se escuchaba nada dormida.

El Príncipe Lewyn dedicó a Lyanna una última mirada de desprecio antes de abrir la puerta y apartarse.

Lyanna cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró.

— Jamás me va a respetar —dijo ella al tiempo que Elia se levantó de una cómoda silla acojinada—. No es el único, lo sé, pero al menos otros lo esconden mejor.

Elia resopló de una manera poco femenina y Lyanna sonrió para ella.

— Es la vida de una reina —dijo Elia, abrazando a Lyanna tan cálidamente como si entre ellas no hubiese ningún problema—. Incluso Rhaella y yo sufrimos el prejuicio de algunos.

«Ustedes no son llamadas putas por el Reino entero.»

Lyanna cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Y es por eso que estamos aquí —dijo una tercera voz desde la penumbra de la habitación.

— No pensé que estuviera aquí, Lord Araña —dijo Lyanna, notando que el aroma de los cítricos que Elia favorecía apenas eran suficiente para enmascarar el intenso olor de lavanda y clavo que provenía del Maestro de Susurros.

— Estaré siempre donde Su Majestad me necesite.

Lyanna no supo si se refería a ella, a Elia o inclusive a Rhaegar. No pondría más allá de él esta treta.

— A lo que vienes, Varys —pidió Elia, sentándose nuevamente y subiendo los delicados pies en un cojincito—. Dinos lo que escucharon tus pajaritos.

Lyanna prestó atención. A diferencia de lo que Rhaegar creía, Elia y ella (y Rhaella, en ocasiones) prestaban más atención a las verdaderas necesidades del Reino que él y su Mano, el absurdo Lord Connington que no hacía más que cantar alabanzas a Rhaegar y difamar a ambas Reinas.

— Se habla en el camino dorado de la incapacidad de las Reinas —comenzó a hablar Varys, tomando de la mesa un gajo de naranja de sangre. Lo espolvoreó con fina azúcar traída de las Tierras de los Ríos antes de acercarlo a su boca. Sin embargo, no lo probó—. Se dice que la loba no ha dado al Rey la hija que necesita, y que el sol ha llegado a su cenit.

— Miserables —dijo Lyanna con verdadero enojo. Una cosa es que no la quisieran a ella, pero Elia era otra cosa.

A pesar de los roces que hubo en un principio entre ellas, Lyanna llegó a sentir afecto por la mujer dorniense que con paciencia y sólo un toque de frialdad, mostró a Lyanna la realidad de la vida entre dragones.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden, Lord Varys?

Él saboreó la naranja antes de responder.

— Una reina de oro, que con su brillo opaque al sol y compre abrigo para el invierno.

— ¿Es que el viejo Lannister no desistirá? —preguntó Lyanna, tomando también naranja de la mesa—. Incluso en el Norte escuchamos cómo discutió con Aerys antes de que éste muriera. Algunos pensaron, incluso, que fue Tywin quien lo empujó de la torreta.

— Te aseguro que esos rumores no tienen fundamento, Lyanna —suspiró Elia con sólo un poco de desesperación.

Lyanna se ruborizó. En ocasiones, Elia le hacía sentir como una niña jugando a ser reina. Ella era, después de todo, once años mayor que Lyanna, quien a sus diecisiete había ya dado al Rey dos hijos. Jon y Aenar, eran el orgullo de Lyanna a pesar del disgusto de Rhaegar al ser varones y no la Visenya que tanto quería.

— Lord Tywin es ambicioso —continuó Elia, dirigiéndose a Varys ésta vez—. Seguramente se ha dado cuenta ya de que Rhaegar no tomará una tercera esposa.

Varys soltó una risita que no habría estado fuera de lugar en los labios de una doncella.

— Es ahí donde mis pajaritos intervinieron, Alteza.

La Araña sacó de entre sus ropas un frasquito cristalino. Dentro, un líquido rojizo brilló con la luz de las velas.

— Veneno —proclamó Elia sin dejar que Varys abriera la boca—. Para diluir la sangre y provocar sangrado.

Lyanna se sorprendió de eso.

— Mi hermano es la Víbora Roja de Dorne, Lyanna. No lo olvides.

Si el recordatorio le sonó también a amenaza, Lyanna no lo dejó ver. Se removió en su asiento al ver a Varys poner el frasquito en la mesa, muy cerca de las naranjas.

— ¿A quién se lo planeaban dar? —preguntó, más con miedo que con curiosidad. Elia también se miraba preocupada. Sin duda, ambas pensaban en sus hijos.

Varys sonrió maliciosamente, disfrutando el suspenso de ambas. Lyanna juró que si algún día podía, mataría a Varys ella misma.

— No hay de qué preocuparse. Ninguna de ustedes era el objetivo de este envenenamiento.

Se hizo silencio.

Por entre las cortinas de la habitación, comenzó a filtrarse la luz de un nuevo día.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió Lyanna, ojeando a Elia.

Varys, con melosa voz, respondió.

— Para la Princesa Daenerys.

Lyanna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En la habitación de al lado, Aenar lloró.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna recién se marchó corriendo cuando Elia reaccionó a las noticias de Varys. Se hundió más en el cómodo asiento, deseando que en vez de terciopelo, su piel sintiera el abrazo de su madre. En ocasiones como ésta, Elia extrañaba el consejo de Mariah Martell, la mujer que puso a Dorne y a Elia a la altura del Trono y de Rhaegar.

— Esa muchacha se altera demasiado —comentó Varys con una risita absurda y continuó comiendo la naranja azucarada.

Elia lo observó en silencio. La Araña tenía otros planes, pero ¿cuáles eran? Por ahora, Elia se reservaría su confianza, pero reconoció que no le quedaba más opción que planear junto a Varys. Las ideas de Tywin Lannister eran peligrosas, más ahora que Aerys estaba muerto y Rhaegar en su mundo de fantasía.

Lyanna entró en la habitación con las mejillas enrojecidas y Aenar en sus brazos. El bebé de cabello plateado balbuceaba e intentaba tomar el cabello negro de Lyanna entre sus manitas regordetas. A Elia le enterneció la escena.

— Lo siento. Aenar estuvo inquieto ayer todo el día.

— Sé lo que es lidiar con un bebé inquieto —dijo Elia, recordando a Rhaenys cuando era bebé.

Lyanna le sonrió, y Elia agradeció a los dioses que Rhaegar la hubiese elegido a ella y no a Cersei Lannister. Lyanna, aunque inmadura y revoltosa, era de buen corazón.

— ¿Qué haremos sobre Tywin y Cersei? —preguntó Lyanna, como adivinando los pensamientos de Elia.

Entre los balbuceos de Aenar, Elia pensaba. No quería iniciar indagaciones que pusieran en riesgo a sus hijos, pero debía conocer a sus enemigos para poder lidiar con ellos.

— Por ahora, esperar —contestó Elia, escuchando los gritos de Aegon desde el cuarto de al lado. Lyanna la miró como esperando que hiciera lo mismo que ella, pero Elia esperó. Con Doran como hermano, esperar y ser paciente era necesario.

Apenas sonrió recordando a su hermano mayor, entró a la habitación la nodriza con dos niños en los brazos. Aegon, el mayor de los dos, prontamente alzó las manos al ver a Elia y ella le sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal está mi pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó al niño que asintió.

— ¡Quiero pan! —pidió Aegon, pero Elia negó con la cabeza.

— Probemos bananas, Aegon. ¿Te gustan las bananas?

Se sintió observada por Lyanna, quien recuperó a su hijo mayor, Jon, de las manos cansadas de la nodriza que compartía con Aegon. Jon se parecía mucho a Rhaegar en temperamento, silencioso y observador todo el tiempo. Elia a veces quería que sus propios hijos fueran más como Jon, más como Rhaegar. Pero tan pronto los veía, olvidaba a Rhaegar por completo, pues Rhaenys y Aegon llenaban su corazón tal como eran.

— Mis disculpas, Reina Elia, Reina Lyanna —dijo Varys y se limpió los labios con una servilleta. Se puso de pie y se marchó por uno de los muchos pasajes ocultos que sólo él conocía.

— La Araña tiene mucha ventaja sobre nosotras —dijo Lyanna, sorprendiendo a Elia con su comentario.

Lyanna es inteligente, pero su ingenuidad y su propia rebeldía no le permiten ver más allá de lo que otros quieren que vea. Al convencerla de huir con él, Rhaegar abusó de esa ingenuidad.

Y sin embargo, con el tiempo Lyanna ha mejorado como persona. A Elia le gusta verla caminar entre las damas de compañía, regresando cada comentario hiriente con una sonrisa y una mirada helada. La diplomacia no era natural en Lyanna, pero habían pasado por tanto juntas, que Elia no dudó un momento en ayudar a Lyanna cuando ella lo solicitó.

— La Araña puede estar escuchando aún —respondió Elia, poniendo a Aegon en el suelo, donde el pequeño olvidó su banana y se tambaleó hasta donde Jon se escondía tras las piernas de Lyanna.

Ambas mujeres observaron a sus hijos jugar, balbuceando en un idioma desconocido para ellas.

— Rhaegar me ha buscado estas últimas noches —compartió Lyanna, y Elia agradeció que dijera las palabras con seriedad, sin sonrojos, y mirandola a los ojos. Los primeros días que Lyanna estuvo en Desembarco del Rey, parecía creerse a sí misma superior a Elia, hablando de las palabras amorosas que Rhaegar enunciaba para ella, de canciones y promesas hechas en la Torre de la Alegría. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Con sorna, Lyanna continuó—: quiere la hija prometida.

— Nos dijo que Daenerys sería la tercer cabeza del profético dragón hace menos de una semana. Pensé que esta vez hablaba con franqueza.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Elia supuso que sería alguna de sus criadas con el desayuno. Hacía ya un rato que el alba se mostró, y Elia siempre se despertaba con la mañana.

Entraron dos criadas con pan dulce, dátiles, avena y ensalada verde con nueces. Era suficiente para dos personas, y Elia sospechó que Varys mencionó su temprana visita.

Lyanna se sonrojó.

— Vine en camisón y bata —dijo por lo bajo y Elia no pudo evitar una sonrisita burlona.

— Cuidado, Lyanna. Pensarán que somos amantes, burlándonos del Rey.

Lyanna soltó una carcajada honesta que asustó a Aenar e hizo sonreír a Jon y a Aegon, quienes comenzaron a reír en voz infantil que, a su vez, hizo que Elia sonriera.

— No es como si a él le importara —dijo Lyanna, dejando ver a Elia que bajo su usual indiferencia hacia él, aún le dolía el rechazo.

— Le importan sus hijos y eso es algo bueno.

— Sí, pero está obsesionado con convertirlos en héroes.

Por unos segundos, las dos observaron a sus hijos. Elia estaba por hacer un comentario sobre eso que tanto le dolía: que Jon fuese similar a Rhaegar, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

— ¡Mami! —era Rhaenys, que entró apresurada, tomó una naranja de las que seguían en la mesa, y se escondió bajo ella.

— ¿Te escondes de la Septa? —preguntó Lyanna con complicidad.

— La Septa quiere que me vea como muñeca y yo quiero estar despeinada.

Elia se rió. Su hija era una niña encendida con muchas ganas de ser la primer Rhaenys, la que conquistó Westeros montada en un dragón. A sus seis años, tenía que conformarse con el gato Balerion.

— Nos aseguraremos de que la Septa no te encuentre —aseguró Elia.

Con Rhaenys ahí, ella y Lyanna no podían seguir hablando de Rhaegar desfavorablemente. Habían acordado que sus hijos no se enterarían de la situación incómoda en que ellas estaban. Aegon, Jon y Aenar aún no entendían, pero Rhaenys sí.

Pasaron a temas más ligeros, hablando del próximo día del nombre de Aegon y del gran festejo que Rhaegar quería para él. A ambas les gustaba la idea, pues se permitiría que un Stark y un Martell estuvieran en Desembarco del Rey al menos una semana, y ambas querían ver a sus familias.

— ¿Vendrá Eddard? —preguntó Elia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ashara, y la ahora Señora de Fosa Cailin vivía demasiado lejos con el hermano de Lyanna. Sus hijos Robb y Sansa eran de la edad de Aegon y Aenar.

Lyanna negó. Puso a Aenar en el suelo, donde gateó hasta Rhaenys. Jon se había vuelto a dormir contra las piernas de su madre y Aegon disfrutaba de más frutas, lo que complacía a Elia.

— Quisiera ver a Benjen, mi hermano menor —dijo Lyanna.

Elia no conocía al menor de los Stark, pero al ver lo mucho que Lyanna parecía extrañarlo, supuso que era una buena idea. La muchacha tenía pocos aliados en Desembarco del Rey. Sin contar a Elia y a Rhaella, no tenía mucho contacto con otras personas. Muchos la consideraban usurpadora, algo que Elia misma no encontraba corazón de hacer. La muchacha, aunque ingenua, fue engañada por Rhaegar. No absolvía su culpa, pero tampoco la condenaba.

— Yo quisiera ver a Doran, pero es casi seguro que será Oberyn quien venga —comentó Elia y se detuvo. Recordó el veneno destinado, según Varys, a Daenerys—. Quizá pueda ayudarnos con el asunto de ese líquido rojo.

Lyanna se vió confundida unos instantes.

— Oh —dijo al final y se miró pensativa—. ¿Deberíamos alertar a Rhaella? ¿Decirle lo que ocurrió?

Elia negó inmediatamente.

— Rhaella no está del todo bien —susurró, cuidando que Rhaenys no pareciera escuchar. La niña estaba canturreando para Aegon, el que aplaudía de cuando en cuando e intentaba seguir la canción. A Elia le alegró que algunas palabras sí las lograra pronunciar —. Me preocupa.

No hizo falta completar la frase, pues Lyanna asintió gravemente, sabiendo que algún evento podría desencadenar en Rhaella la misma paranoia que en su esposo.

— No quiero que le pase nada malo a la niña. Me sentiré culpable si algo sucede.

— No deberías. Rhaegar fue quien nombró a mis hijos y a Daenerys los héroes de Poniente frente a toda la corte. Si alguien toma ventaja de eso, estará en sus consciencias y en las de Rhaegar.

Elia ya no estaba de humor para ver a Lyanna y a sus hijos. Ellos no estaban tan en riesgo como los de ella. Miró a Rhaenys, llamada _muy dorniense_ por el Loco Aerys y por la corte. Miró a Aegon, con su piel oscura y sus facciones Martell. Los hijos de Elia eran de ella, no de Rhaegar. Él, que fue demasiado ambicioso para querer una segunda esposa, una segunda hija, no tenía derecho sobre ellos.

— Será difícil llegar a la Bóveda en camisón —Lyanna suspiró, pero a Elia le pareció encontrar espíritu de travesura en su mirada.

— Sería más fácil si te tragaras el orgullo y decidieras vivir aquí —Elia le dijo con tono de reclamo. No sería tan sospechoso reunirse entonces.

— Lo pensaré —respondió Lyanna, pero su voz cortante le hizo ver a Elia que no lo pensaría para nada.

Lyanna salió de la habitación con sus hijos en brazos y Elia le admiró la fuerza física. Ella apenas podía cargar a Aegon sin agitarse demasiado.

Elia deseó que las cosas fueran distintas. Que Lyanna no fuera tan infantil y engreída, que ella fuese más fuerte y resistente. Sobre todo, deseó que sus hijos no fueran llamados héroes por los seguidores de los Targaryen, y llamados _dornienses apestosos_ por los otros.

Pero incluso sobre ello, deseó haber sido suficiente para Rhaegar. Tal vez entonces no habría necesidad de Lyanna, pues por más que se intentaran llevar bien, ninguna sabía qué hacer con la otra.

* * *

 _Mi headcanon de los niños, por si alguien se queda con la curiosidad:  
_

 _Rhaenys tiene la piel y cabello oscuros, los ojos cafés de Elia. Fuera de eso, es idéntica a Rhaella. Aegon tiene cabello plateado y ojos índigo, pero su piel es más oscura que la de los Targaryen, aunque no tanto como la de los Martell. Jon se mira como está descrito en los libros. Aenar es físicamente muy parecido a Rhaegar._


End file.
